Solo tú
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: No me importan los demás, solo Kiba Inuzuka, ¿Y sabes qué es lo que desea Tenten Amma? One Shote , REGRESO DEL KIBATEN


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 **Solo tú.**

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, faltando unos diez minutos, Kiba Inuzuka, chef del restaurante cinco estrellas de Japón, recién ingresado y con buena reputación, salía del ostentoso lugar colocándose su chaqueta de cuero en espera de su novia –que sabía no tardaría porque era extremadamente puntual- que aun estudiaba la universidad por ser dos años menor que él, y como si leyera su mente, una motocicleta color azul eléctrico con detalles plateados se estaciono frente a él, dejando ver cómo una sensual chica abría sus piernas vestidas con un pantalón de cuero pegado para bajarse del vehículo, unos botines negros, una chaqueta de cuero roja y un casco negro, que al mismo tiempo que llego aquí, la mujer se quito el casco de la cabeza comenzando a revolver sus hebras castañas, dejándole un despeinado cabello, largo y desprendiendo un olor a frutas.

—Cierra la boca — Bromeo ella recargando un poco de su peso en la moto.

—Tú nunca cierres esas…

— ¡Kiba! — Lo callo sonrojada y apenada— No seas pervertido y vámonos— Le extendió un casco del mimo color que el de ella.

—Yo manejo nena— Se acerco a ella y antes de colocarse el casco beso la comisura de sus labios.

—Prefiero tenerte atrás— La castaña hizo un puchero y coloco la seguridad en su cabeza sentándose ágilmente en la moto y alzando consiénteme las caderas para resaltar más lo que ganaría Kiba si aceptaba irse atrás.

—Sabes cómo manejarme mujer— Lloriqueo Kiba y rápidamente se subió atrás de su novia tomando sus caderas y acercándose más a ella.

Tenten piso el acelerador y se dirigieron a su casa.

—Oye amor— Le hablo la castaña cuando un semáforo rojo los atrapo— ¿Mañana a qué hora entras?

—Tarde, turno nocturno— Tocio malicioso— Podemos desvelarnos.

—Odio ese turno— Escupió Tenten pisando de nuevo el acelerador.

— ¿Por qué? Podemos pasar un rato agradable toda la noche y si quieres toda la mañana— Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por las firmes piernas la chica.

—Lo detesto porque pasas más tiempo con las "meseras" — Hizo un énfasis en la palabra.

— ¿Qué tienen las meseras?

—Están de tras de ti todo el tiempo— Comento con una voz fría.

—Son mis fans déjalas— Se burlo el chico.

—Tus fans me sacan de quicio, hay unas que no saben la palabra respeto o autocontrol— Bufo molesta.

— ¿Tenten Amma celosa? — Se echo una carcajada.

— ¿De ellas? ¡Por favor Kiba! Son insignificantes… —Se encogió en hombros— Espero que pienses lo mismo.

—Llevamos saliendo cuatro años, tres siendo novios, dos viviendo juntos ¿Y crees que puedo ver a alguien más?

—No es eso… bueno tal vez te puedes aburrir—Suspiro.

—Nunca me aburriré de ti Tenten, tengo demasiado amor aquí adentro— Se toco su pecho— Que solo quiere venir para acá— Toco el pecho de la chica— Te amo demasiado para ver a alguien más— La abrazo por la cintura— Solo tú puedes sacar este lado romántico, maldición— Chasqueo la lengua y Tenten estallo a carcajadas— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? — Pregunto la chica doblando hacia la derecha.

— ¿Qué hay de tus admiradores? — Se separo un poco de ella.

— ¿Qué admiradores? —Cuestiono la mujer estacionando la motocicleta frente a un edificio.

—No te hagas la mal entendida— Murmuro el Inuzuka bajando de la moto, quitándose el casco y ayudando a su novia a bajar.

—No sé de qué me hablas— Tenten se quito el casto y revolvió su cabello.

—Hmp— Su cruzo de brazos y se dio la vuelta para caminar y entrar a ese edificio, no muy grande, tampoco muy llamativo, tenía un estilo barroco en una calle bastante calmada y estable.

— ¿Qué admiradores? — Se siguió cuestionando Tenten mientras caminaba atrás de él.

Los dos subieron hasta el segundo piso, donde el chico abrió la puerta y entro seguido por su novia, dejaron los cascos en la barra de la cocina, la mujer se quito su chamarra y el castaño saludo a su mascota que los recibía.

— ¡Hola chico! ¿Cómo está Akamaru? — Comenzó a acariciar atrás de sus orejas.

— ¡Guau! — Ladro tiernamente mientras movía su gran cola.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Quieres sal…—Y antes de que Kiba acabara con la frase el perro lo había cambiado y se había abalanzado a la chica que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos— Bien, ahora te robas el amor de Akamaru, ¡Otro admirador más! —Alzo las manos caminando al sillón frente a la pantalla, tomo el control y la encendió pasando los canales sin encontrar algo entretenido que ver.

— ¿Sigues con eso? — Pregunto la chica cuando Akamaru se había quedado acostado a sus pies.

—Hmp— Siguió pasando los canales.

—Kiba…—Lo hablo y el la ignoro— Avanzo a estancadas hasta quedarse frente a Kiba y el televisor acomodando sus brazos en garra— Odio que me ignoren y lo sabes— el chico siguió pasando los canales— ¡Inuzuka! — Le grito y el pareció indiferente.

— ¿Podrías quitarte de ahí? Intento ver el televisor— Le murmuro.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? — Suspiro dejando caer al costado sus brazos.

El chico se silencio un poco y evadió la mirada de su novia para ver como su perro se estiraba y se dirigía al pequeño jardín. Suspiro.

—Tus fans, esos que a veces vas a dejar a la escuela y ocupan MI lugar atrás de ti y MI casco que tú me regalaste— Se cruzo de brazos e inflo los cachetes.

— ¿Qué más? — Pregunto acomodándose su cabello atrás de su oreja.

—Los que tienen una foto contigo en todas sus redes sociales.

—Aja…

—Los que te mandan flores en tu cumpleaños.

—Sigue.

—Los que te llaman para desearte buenas noches…

—Quiero nombres—Se acerco lentamente cuando su novio aun desviaba la mirada, él respondió casi a susurro— No escuche.

—Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga…—Sus mejillas se prendieron de un color rojo intenso.

—Entiendo— Llego al estar frente a él y tomo su mentón para que la viera a los ojos— No me importa llevar a la gente que sea, no es algo relevante, pues lo que deseo es que de la hora para ir por ti, a tu trabajo, que ocupes tu lugar, atrás de mí, lo cual me encanta— Lo último lo dijo en una voz burlona— Ni me había dado cuenta que tenían una foto conmigo, pero no debe importante, toda mi foto de mis redes sociales es contigo…bueno aunque Akamaru se cuele luego, pero son contigo, porque quiero que el mundo entero sepa que estoy contigo y que estoy bien— Suspiro perdiéndose en esos ojos negros que la miraban petrificada e indefenso— Las flores, tienes que admitir que adornan la casa, y agradezco que las manden, pero hay ocasiones que sin ser una ocasión especial me llenas la casa de ellas y me encanta— Sonrió haciendo que Kiba se sintiera más indefenso— Los que me llaman para desearme buenas noches, pues si que funciona, porque luego de colgar paso una noche maravillosa con la fiera en que te conviertes— Volvió a reírse escandalosamente para ponerse sería, hincarse y estar a la misma estatura que su novio que seguía sentado en el sillón— No me importa si es Sasuke Uchiha, si es Neji Hyuga o si es el mismo símbolo sexual del mundo… Tú eres Kiba Inuzuka, ¿Y sabes que es lo único que Tenten quiere? — Lo tomo de las mejillas y el tembloroso asintió pasando un trago de saliva por su garganta — Lo único que yo necesito es Kiba Inuzuka y a ratos el pulgoso de Akamaru— Sonrió y junto sus frentes— No importa quien sea, solo tú puedes hacer que vuelva a creer— Beso sus labios suavemente— Y si no te importa mucho…— Subió el volumen te la televisión, se puso de pie y se sentó a horcajadas en él—Quiero sentir eso que sólo tú me haces sentir— Se movió el labio.

Kiba comenzó a reír y acomodo una mano en los glúteos de Tenten y la otra en sus hebras para comenzar a enredar sus dedos con ellas, la miro a los ojos, esos ojos chocolate que tenían un brillo espectacular.

—Eres realmente preciosa— Le susurro y la comenzó a besar suavemente—Soy tan afortunado de tenerte conmigo—Le susurro sobres sus labios y ambos se sonrieron cómplices.

Y siguieron con el juego de labios, acaricias y susurros, mientras el televisor sonaba alto, Akamaru dormía en el jardín, el reloj avanzaba y el teléfono de Tenten comenzaba a sonar, por suerte lo había dejado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que reposaba junto a su casco, de seguro era una llamada para desearle buenas noches, pero como iban las cosas, de seguro serían estupendas.

.

.

.

X-X-X-X-X

Hola… *Sale de un rincón con una playera empolvada de "I LOVE KIBATEN" *

¡Lo lamento tanto! No sé porque lo lamento jaja, pero mi primera historia aquí fue un KibaTen, después abandone FF *Lo peor que hice lo sé* y regrese leyendo SasuTen y… ¡Me enamore de esa hermosa pareja! Y me puse a trabajar mucho con ellos, incluso con NejiTen y recordé ¿Dónde deje el amor entero por KibaTen? :c Entonces me puse las pilas y se me ideo esto ayer.

Es una idea bastante corta, pensaba meterle Lemmon pero no sabía así que dejare esto abierto, si quieren Lemoon puedo hacer una continuación, por lo mientras se quedara con One Shot.

Espero que comenten, y no odien por no apurarme a escribir el nuevo capítulo de "Transcribiendo mi propia historia" pero la inspiración me llego con esto. Jajaja, si no saben de que hablo, es un fic que estoy escribiendo y a mi me fascina bastante, es SasukeXTentenXNeji Triangulo amoroso, y si Kiba se quedo en el olvido JAJAJA los invito a pasar a leerla :3

Bueno me despido y muchas gracias :3

Los quiero.

¿Reviews?


End file.
